


Sleepy

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, First Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Semi-Identity Reveal, Sleepy Spidey, Sweet Wade, Trusting Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: One night after patrol, Spidey falls asleep on Deadpools shoulder, and Wade carries him down to his apartment to sleep it off. When Wade wakes up, its to Peter snuggling on top of him, wanting a kiss, because he figures if he can trust Wade while he sleeps, he can certainly trust him with his heart.





	Sleepy

Deadpool and Spider-Man were sitting on the roof of a crappy apartment building, waiting for the sun to set so they could start their patrol.    
  
It was actually  _ Wade's _ crappy apartment building, but Spidey didn't know  _ that _ was why he always insisted on meeting here. He was honestly too lazy to meet any further away from his own place, so this worked just fine.   
  
Wade was talking about... well nothing, really. Really he was just running his mouth a thousand miles a minute like he tended to do whenever Spidey was around because even fully wrapped in clothes (spandex) and with his mask firmly in place, Spider Man still gave Deadpool the sort of heebie jeebies that his favorite stripper gave him, or the kind of heebie jeebies one of those giant chimichangas from that street vendor gave him. The kind of heebie jeebies that started at his fingertips and ended well below his belt and always left him feeling as if his brain had shorted out and he was starving for more.

  
But Spidey had made it clear, like painfully awkwardly crystal  _ screaming _ clear, that if Wade didn't start keeping his hands to himself, that his hot little piece of spandex clad Spidey ass was gonna leave him strung up somewhere where he couldn't get down, and their days of hanging out on patrol would be OVER.    
  
So Wade kept his grabbiness to himself and instead kept a running stream of nonsense from behind his mask, talking about literally anything in the world to keep himself distracted from the way the Spiders legs were long and muscled, and that trim little waist, and the way his voice was soft even when he was upset and --oh. Oh wait.    
  
_ Wait _ .   
What was happening?   
What was happening right now?   
  
Somewhere in between talking about the ugly sweater he'd seen on some old lady, and day dreaming about Spideys legs, the kid had fallen asleep... and was leaning against Wade's shoulder, snoring softly.   
  
And yeah, Wade knew Spidey was over eighteen, he had bugged him non stop until the kid had snapped that he had just turned twenty two, but hey, twenty two was still just a kid, still too young to be risking his life to be saving other people. Twenty two was like... college classes, and sex all the time, and skateboarding places and sleeping till noon.   
  
Not dodging bullets and helping the cops, and having to be stitched up on Thursday nights by the mercenary who followed you around and didn't step in front of the knife fast enough.    
  
Wade still kicked himself for that. He hadn't seen the knife the ski mask wearing asshole had  been carrying, and Spidey had just barely dodged in time and the knife had buried into the muscle of his calf instead of his femoral artery. Wade had… well Wade had done something to the now knifeless asshole that Spidey would have been  _ really  _ upset about. And then Wade carried Spidey back to his shitty apartment and cleared of days of fast food wrappers from his bed to stitch the kids leg up.    
  
And Spidey had thanked him in a soft shaky voice and had squeezed his hand lightly and Wade had just given up pretending he wasn't already in love.   
  


Because he was.

Boy howdy was he in love. 

But Wade had been really  _ really  _ good and not done anything grabby or awkward and now…holy shit was this his reward??

  
Because  now...  _ now _ Spidey was LEANING on him, relaxed and warm and well, Wade was helpless and really sort of shameless, so he just shifted so he was leaning a little harder against the AC unit on the roof, and eased his arm around the kids shoulder so he was leaning into Wade's chest now.    
  
And the Merc with a Mouth, in full Deadpool regalia, lay on the roof and held the Spider-man as he slept, as the sun went down and the nightlife started stirring below them.   
  
The moon rose and still Wade held him, and then the stars started lighting up and  _ still  _ Wade held him. it was almost two and a hours later when Spidey moved a little, and Wade instantly loosened his hold, ready to basically drop the kid and bolt if Spidey was mad, but it must have been a  _ fucking miracle _ because instead of moving away, the Spider-kid stretched and wrapped his arms around Wades waist and snuggled closer.   
  
"Your couch is so uncomfortable, Wade." That soft voice complained, and Wade could have screamed in amazement, but he was cooler than that, so he just cleared his throat.

  
"Um. Sorry. My couch? You um...want to move to the bed?"   
  
"Yeah." Spidey mumbled. “Take me to bed.” and Wade thought about it for all of about two seconds before making up his mind.

  
"Alright, I'm gonna carry you okay?"   
  
"Yeah. Carry me.”

  
"Alright, Spidey, here we go." Wade smiled, and  just lifted him into his lap, and stood up easily, hefting the 150lbs like it was no problem.   
  
"It's Peter."   
  
"What?" Wade froze.   
  
"It's weird you call me Spidey.” Still such a soft, sleepy voice. “It's Peter. Just call me Peter."   
  
"Right. Peter."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah." Wade pushed out a deep breath. "Hold on, Peter. We will be in bed in just a minute."   
  
Less than a minute really, cradling Peter close to his chest and tip toeing down the fire escape carefully until he could climb in his balcony door.    
  
"Here ya go, baby boy. Stretch out right here." Wade lay Peter out on his bed, pushing the piles of dirty clothes and food boxes out of the way.

  
"You comin' too?" Peters voice was still  _ so soft _ and low and Wade wanted to scream all over again.   
  
"No, uh, I've just got to get something from the kitchen? I'll be back."   
  
"Yeah." And Peter was pushing his mask up above his nose to breathe easier before he fell back asleep.   
  
Wade watched him for a long time, transfixed by the smooth skin he could suddenly see, the sweet red lips--the bottom one so plump Wade just wanted to fucking attack it.   
  
But he didnt. 

He opened the window so a little air could circulate, then retreated back to his shitty living room and threw himself on the couch, folding his arms and counting to about a million and a half to keep himself from thinking about  _ Peter _ and those sweet lips.    
  


Still dressed fully in his suit, Wade folded his arms over his chest and forced himself to sleep.

****************

  
Morning came, or at least something that resembled morning because the sun was just barely up, and Wade only woke up because a warm body snuggled next to him on the couch.   
  
"Uh, hey Spidey. You awake? Or you still half comatose.”

  
"Yeah." Pete was practically on top of him. “M’wake.”

  
" _ Are _ you?" Wade's hands were hovering awkwardly over Peter's back, not willing to touch him unless he was given permission.

A long sigh, the slender body shifting against him."No. M’not.”

"Yeah, I didn't think so.” Wade cleared his throat. “I didn't lift your mask. You did that before you fell asleep. But your lips are pretty."   
  
"I know. About the mask thing. And thanks. Lips. And for letting me sleep."   
  
"Anytime, Spidey."   
  
" _ Peter _ ."   
  
"Right, Peter. Um about that-- you were really sleepy last night and you maybe didn't mean to tell me your name. That's fine. I know you got worry about a lot of things with me but not giving up your identity. Not ever that.” 

  
"I'm sleepy right now and I'm telling you to call me Peter." the kid said, still sounding young and tired but absolutely sure of himself.   
  


"But why?" Wade wanted to kick himself for pushing the issue, but…  _ honestly _ now, why was this kid trusting him so much? 

"Because I trust you to have my back fighting. And I can trust you during patrols. And now I trust you to take care of me when I'm asleep. Cuz you didn't try anything and I can't remember the last time I slept that good.

  
"Oh. Okay." Wade was definitely not choking up, definitely not getting emotional, definitely not falling even harder for this kid.    
  
"I like you, Wade. I mean, you're crazy. But I like you." Peter snuggled closer, his breath warm against Wade's mask. "And I know you got some shit going on, and I don't care for the mercenary thing, but I like you anyway. And I know you're weird about your skin, but I'm not. I don't care about it.”

  
"You mean you--"   
  
"I mean maybe you should lift your mask up and kiss me since I'm practically lying on top of you and your spandex suit doesn't hide  _ anything _ ."   
  
Wade peeled his gloves off before he could talk himself out of it, then lifted his mask above his nose and waited, waited for Pete to pull away, waited for this beautiful piece of Spidey ass to change his mind, but Pete just leaned close and pressed their lips together, soft to chapped, smooth perfect skin against rough edges.    
  
"You taste like burritos."   
  
"You taste like sleeping."   
  
"Good kiss though."   
  
"Good kiss."

And Wade finally let his hands rest on Peter's back, smoothing down those lean muscles and wanting to cheer when Peter sighed against his cheek. 

“Can I stay here a little longer?” His lips brushed Wade's jaw as he spoke and Wade swallowed both a moan and a squeal of excitement because Spidey wanted to  _ stay.  _

“Try and see if I let you move.” He said threateningly and Peter laughed quietly.

“Creepy. But I'll stay anyway.” 

“Oh thank god.” 


End file.
